My Sweet
by darksnow00
Summary: Chrome was alone in Kokuyo Land and Tsuna thought of visiting her there, thinking that its best to bring her something to eat but  they didn't anticipated the next events to the two of them. One-shot 2796


**A/N:** Banzai! My second one-shot fic… lol…

Me like 2796 that's why I wrote this… I'm kinda not sure of this fic's title so bare with me on this but if you have a better idea, I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me. Thank you!

Warning: This may contain OOCness for Chrome and Tsuna… and is M rated for safety.

* * *

Tsuna was on his way to Kokuyo Land, carrying a bento with him. He sighed as he climbed up to the abandoned building.

"I hope Chrome-chan's alright," he looked around the torned-out place, "Chrome-chan should stay somewhere more comfortable."

As soon as Tsuna heard that the said girl was left alone because her two companions, Ken and Chikusa, have went elsewhere, Tsuna felt worried for the poor girl. He was afraid that she wasn't eating right and would of feel lonely so he decided to go and visit her himself.

"Chrome-chan…" he called, "Are you here?" He slowly peeked through the door, and searched for the purple-haired girl.

"Boss?" a soft voice answered from a corner of the room. He followed its direction and stopped in front of the crouching girl.

"Chrome…" he muttered softly as he kneeled and placed the bento on his side. The said girl sat up straight and wiped her eyes.

_Is she this lonely?_ He asked himself as he watched Chrome give him a strained smile.

"Chrome-chan, don't cry," he said and smiled at her with a soft expression on his face.

"I'm not crying Boss," she replied weakly.

"Yes you are," Tsuna stretched for her face and wiped her dried tears with his thumb.

Shock appeared on her petite face as he returned a smile to her.

"C'mon, I brought some food here. I bet you're hungry," Tsuna said as he took the bento and opened it for her.

"Arigatou, Boss," she said and took an onigiri on her hand. He waited expectantly for her eat. Chrome noticed this and took a bite of the said food, munching it slowly to savor the taste.

"So, what do you think? I made them myself,"

Chrome blushed a little over this and nodded.

_How cute,_ he thought.

Chrome took another one as she finished the other. In the midst of chewing, she took a glance at him and stopped.

He blinked as he noticed how she seems to be deliberating about something. Then, after a moment, she held her hands together, with the onigiri sitting on it, to him.

"Wha-"

"Boss, please eat with me," she said almost pleading for him to accept.

He sighed and leaned forward to take a bite to the food offered by the girl. He chewed it carefully as she giggled. He gave her a questioning look and raised his eyebrow.

"Since Boss made these himself, it shouldn't be wasted, even a single grain," she said and made her way to him.

"What is it, Chrome-chan?" he asked. The other only returned another set of giggles to him.

"Huh?"

"Stay still Boss," she said then leaned forward. Her lips parted and met his cheeks, brushing the side of his lips on the process. Chrome pulled out and smiled. He unconsciously licked that side of his lips and a sweet tingling sensation went through his system. He doesn't know why but he suddenly felt the urge to have that taste again in his mouth.

He reached out his hand below her ear. A tint of red grazed her pale cheeks but did nothing to refuse his touch. He then permitted himself to go closer and closer to her until their lips were pressed against each other. He forced her mouth to open and close by his own for awhile. Then, he licked her lips and opened his eyes to meet the other's gaze.

Chrome seemed to be in a daze as she muttered his name through her mouth. It sounded so sweet hearing it from her, just like the state of her lips. His hand then moved to her hair as the other slipped to her bare waist, pulling her closer to him.

Once again he closed his eyes and let their lips touch. His tongue moved inside her mouth. Her arms crawled up to his neck and gripped his hair. The pain it caused pushed him to deepen his kiss. He took back his hand from her hair and moved it to her leg. She gasped as he shifted his lips to her ear then to her neck as he pinned her down on the pavement. His hand on her waist elevated to her upper back and soon reached her bra, massaging it up and down.

"B-Boss… Tsu-na…" she moaned.

"Hn?" he lifted his head and pressed his forehead against hers so they'd be face-to-face.

"I think… I heard… something," she said in between his kisses.

"It's probably… nothing," he answered and kissed her chin. But moments later-

"Where's that stupid girl, byon?" a familiar voice alerted both of them as a set of footsteps followed through.

"Lower you voice, ken," another reprimanded.

The two stopped and suddenly flushed to deep red when they finally remembered the position they're in, not exactly the position they want anyone to see them in. Tsuna had suddenly jumped up and both fixed themselves as their blush seemed not to leave them anytime soon.

"Oi, what're you doing here, byon?" Ken blurted out as he caught sight of Tsuna.

"Boss just came t-to bring me some f-food," Chrome answered.

Chikusa raised an eyebrow as he took notice of Chrome's tangled hair. He then sees something red on her neck and sighs. He turned around and walked out to the door, "Ken let's go. We've interrupted something."

"Tch. Whatever, byon," Ken followed and left without further questions.

A moment of silence built between the two.

"A-Anou… Boss." Chrome whispered.

"Hmm…?" Tsuna turned to face his mist guardian and soon found him being pushed to the ground.

"Chrome?" he asked as the said person sat on his stomach with both her legs spread apart on his sides.

"…uhm… should we continue…?" Chrome said slowly.

He blinked for awhile before smiling, "Ah." He reached for her neck and pulled it to his lips.

* * *

**A/N:** *wipes off sweat* well, that was my first fluff. So please be gentle with your reviews. But thanks for reading this anyway.


End file.
